


And Another Thing

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Making Up, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: The Daily Prophet might be good for something after all, if Ron and Hermione can survive the fight it causes.





	And Another Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square N5 - Wall Sex 
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/40538163703/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
>  
> 
> Songs: Problem by Pentatonix, Outrun by RIchard Walters, Show You How to Love by Pentatonix

Hermione did not need this today. Ron was away on his last mission and she was not feeling good. Morning sickness and worry were robbing her of sleep and paperwork was piling up on her desk. All she wanted to do was go home. The last thing she needed was the front page of the Daily Prophet to have a picture of her husband holding another woman in another country. She had a love hate relationship with the Daily Prophet, She loved to hate them. “Incendeo.” She whispered as she dropped the paper into her waste bin.

“I’m going home,” Hermione grumbled as she packed her case and stuck her head out of her office. “Tell the Minister I’ll send him an owl with an update this weekend.”

Waving at her co-workers, Hermione made her way to the nearest Floo and went home.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ron was not in a mood for this today. Hermione had sounded tired when he talked to her the night before and he hurt all over. Impending fatherhood and magic burns were making him less than pleasant to be around and chasing criminals as an Auror had worn him out. He just wanted to go home. Seeing the front page of the Daily Prophet outside his hotel room door was the final straw. “Is this the end of the Weasley-Granger Era?” combined with a picture of him escorting a victim of the villain he and Harry had finally managed to capture made his stomach roll. He had to remind himself that he could not kill a certain reporter who loved to stir trouble more than she loved to report actual news. Hermione was going to be furious by the time he got home.

“Mate, can we leave now?” Ron looked at Harry as he handed him the Daily Prophet. “I need to see my wife before she decides to reducto me for this.”

Harry handed Ron his portkey and smiled. “I’ll tell Gin to get the spare room ready. Good luck.”

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

“Ronald Billius Weasley. What were you thinking?” Hermione’s voice trembled as Ron emerged from the Floo. “What were you thinking? How could you let this happen?”

Ron held out his hands as he let her rant. He knew better than to try to interrupt her while she was venting.

“And, another thing …” As Hermione took a deep breath to continue her rant, Ron touched her cheek. She forgot what she was going to say because she noticed new burns on his fingertips.

“Hello, Mione.” Ron rubbed his thumb along her lower lip. “I guess you saw the front page of the Prophet. Since when have you ever believed anything that woman has written in that paper?”

“But, the picture...” Hermione started to wind up again.

“How many times have you seen Harry or me lead a victim away from a scene? It is standard procedure to shield them with our bodies until we can get them in a secure facility.”

“But, you were holding her to you.” Hermione continued her protest.

“She could barely stand when we found her. How else was I supposed to get her to safety?” Ron’s voice began to rise as she continued to question him. “How was I supposed to know there was a Prophet reporter lurking there?”

“You always know.” Hermione’s voice started to rise as her hair started to crackle with magic. “I have seen you turn from streets with danger and reporters when we are out. If you could do it then, why not this time.”

“Bloody hell, Mione.” Ron dropped his hand from her face. “We had been chasing that bloody animal for three weeks. I hadn’t slept in days. Harry had to go to St. Mungos to be checked for magical exhaustion before we could Floo home.”

Ron sank onto the sofa and stared into the crackling fire. “And another thing,” He started to speak slowly. “I chose to marry you. I love you and would lay down my life for you.”

Hermione wasn’t ready to let go of her temper yet. “That is a cauldron of dragon spit, Ronald.” She hissed and turned to leave the room. “I cannot believe you would not know where everyone was in that situation. How the bloody hell am I supposed to wait here and you are out the comforting beautiful witches that are not me.”

Ron pulled his hair as he heard their bedroom door slam. “Bloody hell, I am never going to get any peace. What the hell is eating at you?”

Ron grabbed the handle on the door. “Merlin’s beard, Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, open this bloody damn door.”

Silence filled the cottage as Ron tried to open the door. “I am not getting into a bloody duel with you over a picture in the Daily Prophet, Mione. I have never given you a reason to doubt me. This was my last bloody mission as an Auror.”

Ron took his wand from the pocket in the lining of his jacket. “And another thing, I am too bloody tired to fight with you over this. All I want is to hold my WIFE in OUR bed and SLEEP. _Alohomora!_ ”

Hermione squealed as she watched Ron storm into the room as the door swung open. “When will you get it through your thick, pregnant skull that you have been the only woman for me since before I even knew what that meant.”

“The picture and the headline.” Hermione felt herself bump into the wall as she backed away from the approaching storm that was her husband. “How am I supposed to face everyone with that headline? It was a bloody secretary that laid the Prophet on my desk and pointed it out.”

_“Colloportus.”_ Ron flicked his wand at the door and continued to approach his backpedaling wife. “I expect you to trust me to do my job and come home to you and our family. I am tired of fighting you about this.”

Hermione listened to the soft click of the lock. “Ron, what else am I supposed to think the way you were sheltering her? It’s the way you hold me.”

Hermione’s voice rose to a shout. “And another thing, what does me being pregnant have to do with anything?”

_“Impendimenta._ ” With another flick of his wrist, Ron bound Hermione’s hands above her head and fixed them to the wall. “Your very beautiful and stubborn mind has been replaced by something completely different since you told me about the baby. I can only assume that pregnancy hormones are affecting your thinking and I am going to have to change your mind.”

“Ron, what are you doing?” Hermione struggled to free her hands from the wall. “Let me go.”

_“Diffindo.”_ Ron watched the front of Hermione’s blouse part and expose her breast. “I am convincing my unsure wife just how beautiful she is. No more talking, love.”

Ron’s mouth crashed down on Hermione’s as his hands traced the script along her collar bone. Tracing his tongue along the seal of her lips, he teased until she opened her mouth.

Tongues tangling, Ron and Hermione took out their frustrations in an angry kiss. Ron nipped her bottom lip as he pulled away. “Now, love, I am going to show you exactly how I feel about you.”

Leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her ear, Ron began to explore Hermione’s body. Nips and sucks, bites and kisses marked his path as he continued to the tip of her collar bone. “Let me see if I can remember how to start the magic,” he muttered against her skin as he kissed the script he had been tracing with his finger.

Hermione moaned his name as Ron kissed his way down her collar bone to the sunflower that had begun to bloom on her skin. “Please,” fell from her lips as he skimmed his fingers under the edge of the lace of her bra.

_“Diffindo,”_ whispered against her skin. Hermione felt his warm breath against her nipples as her bra slipped from her body.

“Please what, Mione?” Ron sucked her hard nipple into his warm mouth. Releasing it with a wet pop, he continued his trail of kisses toward her belly button.

Hermione squirmed against the magic that held her hands to to wall. “Let me touch you, please,” she gasped as he circled her belly button with his tongue. “Ronald …”

_“Titillando minima.”_ Ron’s husky voice floated up to Hermione’s ears as she felt feathers tickle against her skin in the wake of Ron’s kisses.

“All in due time, love.” Ron’s fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her skirt. Scarred and calloused fingers traced along her skin, send shivers and warmth through her body. Hermione pulled against the spell that held her to the wall.

“Ronald, please…” Hermione moaned as she felt his fingers release the button and lower the zipper of her skirt. “I need …”

_“Impedimenta minima,”_ Ron’s fingers released her skirt and followed it’s fall to the floor. HIs calloused fingers traced a path back up her inner thigh as the spell continued to hold her still.

“And another thing,” Ron’s lips whispered against her stomach as his fingers continued their path back up her body. “This little swell right here is the most beautiful part of you. We made what you are hiding here,”

Ron’s fingered ran under the top of her knickers. “Such soft skin hiding a core of steel. What other mysteries are you hiding?”

Hermione tried to speak as she felt Ron’s finger slide her knickers to the side and stroke the outer edge of her wet slit. “Not … hiding … anything … Ronald, please…”

_“Diffindo.”_ Ron touched the top button of his shirt as he continued to kiss his way back up her body. “I guess I should join you in your state of undress. Open your eyes, Mione. I thought you liked to play ‘Look, Don’t Touch”.”

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and watched as he stood to his full height. “I like to be the one touching while you look.” She gasped he pressed his body against hers, his hard length pressing against her stomach.

The edges of Ron’s open shirt teased her sensitive nipples as he bent to kiss her. “What would you like to touch, love?”

Ron’s teasing kisses followed a path from her temple to her ear and into the hollow of her neck. Hermione groaned as she felt his tongue trace along her collar bone “So sensitive. Is something tickling you? Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t stop.” Hermione whisper matched the light kisses she felt. “ If you are going to kiss me, mean it. Such beautiful scars, can I touch?”

_“Titillando desino.”_ Ron unbuttoned his trousers as he continue to pepper kisses on her skin. “No touching yet. We still need to discuss your doubts.”

“No doubts,” Hermione’s plea filled their bedroom. “I need to touch you. Make sure you are in one piece.”

The sound of Ron’s trousers hitting the floor was covered by Hermione’s moan. Carefully stepping out of his trousers, Ron turned in a slow circle. “See, love. Nothing but freckles and scars. Same as I left you with.”

_“Wingargium leviosa.”_ Hermione’s whisper stopped Ron’s spin and floated him into her body. Biting her lip, Hermione waited for the touch of his chest on hers. “So slow. What are you waiting for, darling?”

Ron closed his eyes and moaned as he felt their bodies collide. “Nothing, love. Just enjoying the view.”

“Hard to see with your eyes closed.” Hermione teased as she bit his shoulder. “There are new scars so you are not the same as you left me.”

Hermione felt the tips of Ron’s finger travel from her shoulder tho her hips. “So impatient. Are you tired of playing already? Good things come to those who wait.

_“Diffindo.”_ Ron slipped a finger, then two, into her slick channel as he felt his boxers fall from his body. “Is this what you wanted, love?”  
Hermione rocked her hips she she chased Ron’s retreating fingers. He almost missed her whispered reply. “Not quite, but you are getting closer.”

Ron ground his erection against her stomach as he pressed on her clit. “Are you tired of being good? What do you want, love?”

“You, Always you,” Hermione buried her face in the crook of Ron’s neck as he continued to slide his finger over her clit. “Ronald, please ...”

Ron slid his fingers from her body and lifted to his lips. “So sweet,” He sighed as he licked his fingers clean.

Lifting her leg to hook behind his back, Ron settled between her thighs. Hermione gasped as she felt his thick tip slide against her slick opening. “Is this what you want, my impatient witch?”

Pushing into her wet channel, Ron released a slow breath. “So warm. So good.”

Hermione lifted her other leg and locked her ankles behind Ron’s back. “So close, darling. I need to ...”

Ron felt her nip a path along his shoulder as she tried to move. “Not so fast, love. Ow, such impatience”

Ron moved his hips to slide from her slick depths as she bit his shoulder again. “Naughty witches don’t get rewards, love.”

Hermione tightened her leg to pull him back to her. “Naughty wizards don’t get rewards either. I need you to move, darling.”

Ron groaned as her tight channel gripped his cock as he tried to retreat. Lowering his mouth to hers, Ron whispered against her lips “You keep that up and there is no telling what will happen.”

Hermione nipped his bottom lip and shifted her hips. Conversations were forgotten as their kiss deepened. Ron grabbed her hips as he slid deeper.

Pleas and promises filled the air as Ron rocked in and out of Hermione. He could feel her body start to shake as pressure continued to build between them.

Hermione struggled to free her hands from the spell that kept them stuck to the wall above her head. Her struggles put pressure on her clit as Ron continued to rock her world. She was going to explode soon and she need to touch him to keep from breaking.

_“Finis.”_ Ron groaned as he felt her explode around him. Hermione’s fingers dug into his scalp as he continued to rock through her climax. With a final thrust, Ron shuttered and joined her in bliss.

Ron rested his his forehead against her as they shuttered through the aftershocks of their climax. Trying to catch his breath, he settled her into his arms.

“Welcome home.” Hermione sighed as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. “Do you think we could go to bed now? All I want to do is hold my husband in our bed and sleep.”

Chuckling, Ron hugged her to his chest and pulled away from the wall. “I think I can arrange that. Love you, Mione.”

“Love you, too.” Hermione shivered as he slipped from her body and carried her across the room.

Ron set Hermione on her feet when he reached their bed. Lifting the covers, he kissed her forehead. “Slide in, love. I’ll get the light and join you in a minute.”

Hermione slid between the sheets and settled her head on the pillow. Watching Ron move around the room, she let her eyes close. She sighed as she felt the bed him slip into bed beside her. “And another thing ...”

Ron pulled Hermione into his arms. Wrapping his body around hers, he kissed the crook of her neck. “No more talking. Sleep well, love.”

“Night, darling.”


End file.
